U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,791 B2 sets out such a rear spoiler device. It has air guiding elements for contour extension and aerodynamic air guiding which extend the side walls and the roof toward the rear in a travel position, in particular with an inward extent for cross-section reduction. In the basic position, the rear spoiler device is retracted. In this instance, a folding mechanism is provided in order to fold the plurality of faces into each other in the basic position; the folding operation is carried out by means of a rod assembly which is intended to be manually operated by a user with a crank handle. The two side air guiding elements are articulated in laterally outer regions of the rear; the roof air guiding element is accordingly articulated to an upper end of the rear so that the air guiding elements can each retract or fold inward and fold open outward. They are coupled to each other by means of a connection portion which enables folding during the retraction operation.
The connection of the air guiding elements is consequently carried out in the hinge region of the rear doors. Such connections are, however, generally complex and sometimes require special hinge constructions. When the rear doors are pivoted open forward through 270°, such connections of the air guiding elements are disadvantageous since they can impair the pivoting-open operation, wherein the structural space in the hinge region is limited in any case.
DE 102 28 658 A1 sets out folding solutions in which planar faces which can pivot via a hinge in the travel region are intended to enable aerodynamic optimization.
German utility models DE 20 2009 014 476 U1, DE 20 2009 014 510 U1 and DE 20 2009 015 009 U1 set out rear spoiler devices in which air guiding elements are displaceably or pivotably arranged in order to enable unimpaired opening of the rear doors.
Such systems are often difficult to operate for the user, in particular with operating rod assemblies such as crank handles, etcetera. The additional handling devices increase the overall weight and the costs. The adjustment can lead to jamming; the adjustment movements may also not be clearly defined and consequently lead to wobbling, which is disruptive for the user, or an imprecise adjustment movement.